Spintronics is an area of technology that utilizes the spin of electrons to manipulate various properties of a device, such as magnetic state or resistance for example. Much of the technology is based on the phenomena called spin momentum transfer effect or spin torque transfer effect. Spin torque transfer effect refers to the effect of a spin-polarized current when it interacts with the local magnetization of a magnetic layer. There is significant interest in using the spin torque transfer effect as a basis for spin torque driven non-volatile magnetic random access memory (MRAM), magnetic race track memory, MRAM with moving domain walls, and as interconnects that use spin waves instead of electric currents for data propagation. Because of the interest in spintronics for such diverse applications, there is a need for simple building blocks that can be used to create more complex systems.